Une Victoire à la Pyrrhus ?
by Le Roi des Ombres
Summary: One-shot. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et une bataille gagné peut se révéler être, dans une guerre, le point de départ de la défaite. Dans les décombres de Sunnydale la "défaite" de la Force prend soudain une toute nouvelle signification...


Fanfic Buffy

Résumé : la saison 7 de Buffy semble s'achever par la victoire des Tueuses et la fermeture de la bouche de l'enfer mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? En effet après le départ de Buffy et de ses compagnons une forme ténébreuse émerge des ruines de la ville …….

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et de 20th Century Fox…

Note de l'auteur : Voila ma vision de la fin de la saison 7 de Buffy qui peut expliquer bien des choses et donner un nouveau point de vue sur le combat éternel entre le bien et le mal : n'est jamais vainqueur celui que l'on croit. Tous les fans assidus et possédant la série en vidéo ou DVD pourront se rendre compte que cette fanfic reprend la scène finale du premier épisode de la saison 7 ainsi que certaines phrases ou références prises dans la série cela a été voulu pour créer une symétrie entre le premier épisode de la saison 7 et cette fin alternatif au dernier épisode et un lien entre cette scène et l'ensemble de la série.

**Une Victoire à la Pyrrhus ?**

Sunnydale avait résisté à de nombreuses apocalypses : qu'il s'agisse de la libération du Maître, du réveil d'Acathla, de l'ascension du Maire ou encore de l'ouverture du portail transdimensionnel par la Clé mais cette fois la ville semblait vouée à la destruction : le combat final entre les Tueuses et l'armée de Turok-Han de la Force ( the First ) venait de prendre fin avec le sacrifice de Spike et avait engendré un puissant tremblement de terre.

De violentes secousses ravageaient la ville, les bâtiments s'effondrant comme des châteaux de cartes et soudain le sol s'affaissa comme incapable de supporter plus longtemps le poids de la ville qui disparut comme aspirée dans les entrailles de la terre.

De Sunnydale il ne restait plus qu'un cratère couvert de ruines : la ville de la bouche de l'enfer venait de cesser d'exister.

A la limite du cratère qu'était devenu Sunnydale un petit groupe de personnes bien mal en point observait la scène avec un air un peu ébahi. Même si la plupart d'entre eux avait vu bon nombre de choses étonnantes au cours de leur vie, et particulièrement ces dernières 24 heures, le spectacle de la ville s'effondrant sur le monde souterrain de la bouche de l'enfer leur avait coupé le souffle et ils restèrent un moment à contempler le spectacle avant de se laisser aller à sourire : ils avaient non seulement gagné la bataille mais en plus ils étaient toujours vivants, enfin la bouche de l'enfer et tout le mal qu'elle attirait avait disparu !

Reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits les membres du petit groupe s'occupèrent de donner les premiers soins aux nombreux blessés de leur bande puis malgré la fatigue ils décidèrent de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'ancienne ville avant de s'accorder le repos dont ils avaient besoin. S'entassant dans le bus scolaire jaune qui leur servait de véhicule ils partirent sans se retourner ni s'arrêter laissant le passé derrière eux pour partir vers un nouvel avenir plein de promesses.

Peut être auraient-ils du rester et s'assurer que ce passé était bien mort ? Mais aucun d'eux n'avait la force ou le désir de rester et pour tous Sunnydale n'était plus que des ruines et ne représentait, enfin, plus aucun danger. Le bus disparut bientôt à l'horizon emportant avec lui les dernières personnes vivantes de Sunnydale.

La journée passa lentement, un silence de mort s'était abattu et le gouffre qu'était devenu Sunnydale tout comme ses alentours semblaient dénué de toute vie. La ville réduite en décombres et dont la lumière était tamisée par le fin nuage de poussière soulevé par le tremblement de terre semblait être devenu un cimetière irréel tandis que le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel.

Pourtant avec l'arrivée du crépuscule l'atmosphère changea devenant plus lourde, plus malsaine et se chargea d'une tension électrique. Si toutes les créatures vivantes avaient déserté Sunnydale un être y était demeuré. De fines volutes de fumée d'un noir huileux se mirent à suinter des ruines de la ville mais loin d'être dispersées par la brise du soir elles se dirigèrent, animées d'une volonté propre, vers le bord du gouffre qui fut l'entrée de Sunnydale. Bientôt les volutes s'unirent pour former un nuage de fumée d'un noir d'encre qui se condensa peu à peu pour dessiner une silhouette humanoïde qui finit par prendre la forme d'un individu de grande taille aux cheveux décolorés, le sourcil gauche barré d'une cicatrice et vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un tee-shirt noir.

Spike fit quelques pas sur l'asphalte avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes, après en avoir allumé une il tira une longue bouffée, un sourire empreint de cruauté et d'ironie se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il exhala doucement la fumée de sa cigarette en tendant la main vers les décombres de la ville. Un léger grondement retentit puis dans un bruit de craquement un objet s'éleva dans le ciel avant de se diriger doucement vers la main du vampire au dessus de laquelle il s'immobilisa. Spike, durant un instant, regarda le médaillon du champion qui lévitait doucement au dessus de la paume de sa main avec une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

« Tu avais raison Spike » murmura-t-il en fixant le médaillon

« Elle n'a pas compris, elle n'a rien compris » soudain les cheveux de Spike se mirent à noircirent tandis que les trait de son visage se modifièrent et que ses vêtements de bad boy laissèrent place à une tenue plus simple. En l'espace de deux secondes le vampire était devenu Warren le savant « fou » du trio responsable de la mort de Tara.

« D'ailleurs je t'avais bien averti qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ! Je t'avais dit que je dépassais son entendement et qu'elle n'était qu'une fille toute sucré et tout mielleuse. Elle s'est prise pour superman en ne comptant que sur sa force pour gagner. Elle a cru qu'en tenant un rôle de jedï, de représentante du bien elle ne pourrait que gagner ? Mais elle n'a pas compris que mon génie est comme celui de Lex Luthor qui retourne toujours les situations à son avantage et que le «côté obscur » rend les Siths tout puissant. Non bien sur ! Elle n'a pas voulu voir que je suis pas comme les autres adversaires qu'elle a affronté : je suis bien plus, plus que de la chair ….. » Continua Warren alors que ses cheveux devenaient plus longs, blonds et bouclés et que sa tenue fit place à une robe de soie rouge couvrant le corps parfait de la déesse Gloria.

« ….Je suis plus que du sang, je suis …Partout, en chaque être, en tout lieu et en tout temps comme il convient à ma nature d'être parfait. Je suis l'innommée et l'indicible mais c'est mon nom qui sera sur les lèvres de tous les humains quand ils pousseront des hurlements de douleur alors que je les tuerai. Mais il va me falloir attendre encore un peu, mais qu'importe je ne suis pas comme ces démons minables qui laissent leur impatience causer leur perte j'ai tout le temps devant moi puisque je suis éternelle et c'est la une de mes plus grandes forces …. » Jubila la déesse alors que son corps se métamorphosa pour devenir le corps mi humain mi démoniaque couvert de cicatrices et d'implants cybernétiques d'Adam dont la voix froide retentit.

« Je sais être patient. Je prends le temps d'analyser l'adversaire, de mettre à jours ses forces et ses faiblesses avant de concevoir ma stratégie. Mes plans se déroulent parfaitement et la Tueuse ne fait que suivre le programme que j'ai écrit, elle est la danseuse mais JE suis le chorégraphe. Maintenant que la première phase de mon plan est achevée la seconde phase va pouvoir débuter tous les paramètres sont en position : la Tueuse et toute sa lignée sont exactement là où je voulais qu'elles soient tout comme toi n° 17 comme je te l'avais dit tu as la place que tu mérites. » Annonça le cyber-démon en fixant le médaillon.

« Mais n'aie crainte tu es important pour mes plans je tiendrai cette promesse que je t'ai faite il y a longtemps : je te rendrai ta force, ce désir féroce d'être cruel, cet espoir que ta nature bestiale soit enfin libre à nouveau de répandre la terreur. Je libérerai la sauvagerie qui est en toi, fais moi confiance » tournant autour du médaillon Adam reprit une forme humaine et c'est dans un costume taillé sur mesure et affichant un grand sourire que le Maire Wilkins prit la parole.

« Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu qu'il ne te suffirait pas d'avoir une âme pour baigner dans la félicité ? Si c'était aussi simple tous les humains seraient des saints ! Alors à ton avis pourquoi beaucoup d'entre eux se conduisent comme des démons et que la majorité d'entre eux se débattent toute leur vie entre bien et mal. Tu ne le sais pas et bien c'est parce que le mal est inhérent à la nature humaine c'est pour cela que je suis en chacun d'eux. L'âme, la conscience ce ne sont que des barrières, des carcans que nous utilisons pour masquer notre vraie nature par peur ou par faiblesse. Tu pensais vraiment qu'une âme te suffirait pour reprendre le contrôle de ta vie ? Qu'elle ferait de toi un « homme » ? Qu'elle ferait disparaître le mal ? Mais Spike le mal fait partie intégrante de toi et tu découvriras bientôt que loin de t'en protéger l'âme peut en décupler la force. Tu ne contrôleras jamais ta vie …. » Termina le Maire en tendant une main qui se transforma pour devenir fine et délicate avec de longs ongles vernis et acérés.

« Tu m'appartiendras toujours, tu resteras toujours dans les ténèbres » Murmura Drusilla.

« Tu crois que l'amour peut te sauver ? Qu'à travers lui tu trouveras ta rédemption ? Mon tendre William, mon poète, mon guerrier tu ne sais donc pas encore que l'amour est un sentiment amusant mais tellement vain et changeant « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » : jadis tu m'as aimé, aujourd'hui tu te consumes pour la Tueuse mais demain ? Les étoiles ne cessent de le chuchoter quand tu la rencontreras ton coeur changera encore et ta destinée avec. J'ai été ta lune et tes ténèbres, la Tueuse est ton soleil et ta lumière mais elle, ha elle, elle sera le centre de ton univers et de ta réalité. Tu vas te perdre à nouveau dans cet amour, total, absolu et pour elle tu seras à nouveau prêt à tout, comme tu l'as été pour moi, comme tu l'es pour ta Tueuse. Et alors, et alors ….. » Susurra doucement Drusilla alors qu'elle adoptait son apparence de vampire pour finalement prendre une nouvelle apparence : celle du Maître.

« Alors tu accompliras ma volonté et cela sans même le savoir. Tu vois je te l'avais dit : ces derniers mois ont été exceptionnels et nous avons beaucoup appris sur nous-mêmes. J'espère que maintenant alors que tu es mort pour une fille dont tu as reconnu qu'elle ne t'aimait pas et ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi, et dont tout au plus tu ne seras qu'un ami, et que tu es enfin convaincu n'avoir aucun avenir avec elle tu comprends enfin quel sinistre abruti tu es. Tu t'es sacrifié et pour quel résultat ? Tu n'as gagné ni son amour, ni ta rédemption et te voilà de nouveau en mon pouvoir qui est la seule chose qui t'empêche de subir les tourments éternels de l'enfer.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre. Tu t'es laissé aveugler par l'amour mais elle c'est son orgueil qui l'a aveuglé car c'est seulement maintenant que tu n'est plus qu'elle va se rendre compte de son amour pour toi et ce n'est pas tout : quand elle comprendra que depuis le début je n'ai fait que me jouer d'elle, que je l'ai manipulé comme une marionnette et qu'elle verra les véritables conséquences de ses actions alors elle pleurera des larmes de sang dont je me repaîtrais. Décidément les humains ne savent pas tirer de leçon de leur passé.

Pourtant sa première mort et mes paroles auraient du rester gravées dans sa mémoire c'est en venant empêcher ma libération qu'elle m'a donné les clés de ma liberté tout comme aujourd'hui ou pour me combattre moi et mon armée et gagner une bataille elle m'a offert le moyen d'anéantir sa lignée et de remporter la guerre. » Tournant le dos au médaillon le Maître contempla l'horizon ou avaient disparu les misérables mortels qui osaient lui tenir tête.

« Ah, Spike sang de mon sang il n'est plus temps cette fois de se tourner vers le passé et les origines, grâce à ta Tueuse les anciennes règles sont balayées il faut se tourner vers l'avenir à présent même si il prend encore sa source dans le passé. Les prochains mois vont être encore plus palpitants que tous ces derniers siècles réunis : le temps des prophéties est proche. Et ce que l'on croit avoir empêché advient seulement à l'horizon car les prophéties ne dévoilent pas tout, elles sont par essence énigmatiques et le destin aime à jouer des tours cruels. Mais patience, oui juste encore un peu, le temps de mettre en place les dernières pièces sur l'échiquier, de procéder aux dernières rencontres, aux derniers choix dans cette illusion de libre arbitre que je leur laisse, les laisser savourer ce qu'ils croient être une victoire, leur laisser …. » Continua le Maître d'une voix de plus en plus douce alors qu'il prenait la forme d'une jeune fille au sourire moqueur

« ….retrouver de l'espoir, de la joie, du bonheur. Afin qu'ils souffrent encore plus quand je leur arracherais leurs illusions avant de prendre leur vie lentement, très lentement. Oh oui profitez bien de ce moment de répit, de ce second acte tout en « douceur » qui va me servir à préparer la scène du grand final car quand tous les éléments seront réunis, quand débutera le dernier acte je vous promet un final comme vous n'en n'avez jamais vu et n'en verrez plus jamais. Je jetterais à bas cette soit disant balance entre le bien et le mal et on verra bien si dans une véritable guerre ces conneries sur l'équilibre et sur le triomphe du bien par le simple fait qu'il s'agisse du bien seront encore d'actualité. » Cracha Cassandra les yeux braqués vers le lointain. Joignant les mains et retrouvant son calme la jeune fille prit alors l'apparence du prêtre maléfique Caleb.

« Réjouissez vous mes frères car le jour de gloire approche. Bientôt j'apparaîtrai et ils s'agenouilleront et se repentiront de s'être opposés à moi. Le jour de mon triomphe arrivera bientôt et bienheureux alors seront mes fidèles qui se sont sacrifiés pour ma cause car ce jour là ils seront relevés d'entre les morts et siégeront à ma gauche tandis que mes disciples seront à ma droite et partageront avec moi la chair et le sang de mes ennemis. Car c'est ce que tu n'as pas compris Tueuse c'est que la fonction des fidèles est de mourir pour leur cause et leur divinité et qu'aucun sacrifice n'est trop grand pour réaliser ma volonté. Tu n'as jamais compris mon plan, tout n'a été que mise en scène : l'envoi de mes Bringers contre les potentielles, le lavage de cerveau de ton amant vampire, la libération du Turok-han, mes manipulations auprès de toi et tes amis, la séquestration de ton vampire, l'attaque de Caleb et enfin la menace de mon armée de Turok-han. Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous détruire j'aurais relâché mon armée dès la première ouverture du sceau de Danzalthar. Chaque manœuvre m'a servi en réalité à couvrir une partie de mes véritables objectifs et à te maintenir en constante pression pour que tu réagisses comme je le désirais et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait : pour protéger les potentielles tu les à réunies. Le Turok-Han et l'enlèvement de ton vampire t'ont poussé à le protéger, à le rapprocher de toi, le stimulus t'a fait croire que Spike n'était destiné qu'à me servir d'arme contre ton entourage et il a caché sa véritable importance dans mes projets. Caleb t'a mené vers la Scythe des Tueuses et il t'a poussé à l'utiliser et pour arrêter mon armée de Turok-Han tu as fait ce que j'attendais de toi : tu as définitivement brisé le cycle de ta lignée et tu as sacrifié Spike plutôt qu'Angel pour obtenir ta victoire. Au final dans cette bataille j'ai peut être perdu une armée mais j'ai gagné un champion » conclut Caleb en se retournant vers le médaillon et reprenant la forme de Spike alors que dans la nuit une ombre s'approchait.

« Tu crois que le fait de devenir vampire t'a empli de force et de pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-il avant de se changer a nouveau en Adam.

« Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, pas encore. Lorsque tu oublieras ton ancienne vie et qu'enfin tu embrasseras ta destiné alors tu auras des pouvoirs dont tu n'as jamais osé rêver et je sais que tu adoreras ça. » Affirma le cyber-démon avant de laisser place à Drusilla.

« Les étoiles me le disent William : elle va changer ton destin et c'est à ses côtés que tu trouveras enfin ta vrai place, que tu accompliras ta destinée et que tu comprendras enfin …. » dit-elle avant de redevenir le Maître.

« Que ce n'est pas une question de bien, que ce n'est pas une question de mal : …. »

« C'est une question de pouvoir ! » Acheva-t-il sous les traits de Buffy.

« Tu es tout comme elle William : tu crois savoir ce que tu es, ce qui vient vers toi. Tu commences à peine. » Murmura la Tueuse blonde tandis que la silhouette d'un Bringer sortit des ténèbres pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

« Il est maintenant temps pour toi de partir vers ta nouvelle destinée. Comme il est dommage que ta libération doive effacer de ta mémoire cette petite rencontre. Mais n'aie crainte quand le temps viendra je me rappellerai à ton bon souvenir » Termina la Force avant de disparaître.

Religieusement le Bringer prit l'amulette dépositaire de la volonté de son maître avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit se hâtant vers la civilisation car il avait une mission, l'objet devait être envoyé à l'endroit désigné par son maître. La un autre pion inconscient de sa position pourra s'en emparer et l'utiliser pour ses mesquins projets de vengeance sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne fait que suivre, sans le savoir, la volonté du Premier et utilisant l'amulette pour que le prisonnier soit libéré et qu'il suive le destin tracé par l'Esprit du Mal dans le lieu désigné par la Force pour être le départ d'Armaggedon : la firme Wolfram & Hart.

FIN ?

Note : Une suite est prévue à cette fanfiction devant mettre en avant les personnages de Spike, Faith, Buffy et le Scooby mais également la Force. Deux couples tiendront la place centrale du récit. J'attends avec impatience les critiques, commentaires et avis de ceux qui ont pu apprécier mon travail et mes idées.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire.


End file.
